


If You Give a Nephilim a Cupcake

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crack, Cupcakes, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel is drawn to the kitchen by what sounds like trouble. He finds a scene of chaos as Dean tries to do something nice for their son.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	If You Give a Nephilim a Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by @soprompt: “I hope you have good reason for this.”

“Shit. shit!”

The words emanated from the kitchen, and Castiel rushed towards the sound. Whatever was going on, it didn’t sound good, sounded like Dean might even be hurt. He knew his boyfriend knew what he was doing in the kitchen, and Castiel was the one who didn’t understand any of the appliances, but he still worried.

“Fuck,” he heard Dean say, more of a murmur.

Castiel rushed in, coat flapping, and he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before him.

Cupcakes were on the metal counter, at least two dozen of them. From what Castiel could see of them, they looked like chocolate, with some kind of white frosting on top. Jack was there, just watching, as one of the cupcakes burned. The top had been set on fire, and had crisped and blackened, and the fire was now setting to the wrapper. It spread to the one closest to it.

Dean picked up the cupcake, and tossed it into the sink. Jack tried reaching out for the other one, and got his hand slapped away. Dean grabbed that cupcake too, and he dropped it, flinching at the tongues of fire that bit his skin. Once the cupcake was on the floor, he stomped it with his boot, swearing.

The fire was put out, but now crushed and flattened cupcake was all over the floor. It seemed to have two parts to it when not counting the shiny, white frosting: some kind of cookie layer on the bottom, and the chocolate one on top.

Jack just started laughing.

Castiel cleared his throat, and they both whirled. Dean’s eyes were wide, looking like a kid who had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to.

“I hope you have a good reason for this,” Castiel intoned, stepping into the kitchen, and going to turn on the water to put the other cupcake out. Then he moved Dean aside, grabbed a towel, and started cleaning up the rest of the mess he’d made.

“I was trying to make cupcakes,” Dean answered.

“I can see that.”

“He set one on fire!” Jack exclaimed.

“And he swore a _lot_ ,” Castiel said, glaring at Dean.

His boyfriend, his co-parent, gave a a rough swallow. But he didn’t apologize.

Dean helped with cleaning up, and then Castiel stood, eyeing the lighter on that was on the counter.

“They’re s’more cupcakes, okay?” Dean responded, tone defensive. “Recipe says you have to use a kitchen blowtorch to toast the marshmallow frosting. We don’t have that, so I thought a lighter…”

“A lighter.”

Castiel gave him a withering look. The science just wasn’t there. A lighter wouldn’t do the job, and now that he knew what was going on, he wasn’t surprised the small fire had started.

Dean had the presence of mind to look sheepish. He blushed, rubbing at the back of his head. “Yeah.”

“Can he do it again?” Jack asked.

Dean and Castiel both responded hurriedly, “No!”

Castiel then looked at Dean. “Do you want my help?”

“Yes, please.”

Castiel came forward and kissed him on the cheek, Dean leaning into it even before his lips brushed his skin. Then he took his hand, healing it with his touch, and he didn’t let go afterwards, “Come on, let’s go get a kitchen blowtorch.”

So Dean left a note for Sam, telling him to not eat the cupcakes because they weren’t ready yet, and Castiel took Dean and Jack to the store. The fire had startled him, but he supposed making cupcakes _was_ a good of enough reason for it. Inwardly, Castiel was rolling his eyes, affection blooming in his chest. Oh, Dean.


End file.
